


Changing fate

by Slingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slingo/pseuds/Slingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vernon Dursley dies, it changes everything, for the Dursley family and one Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing fate

Disclaimer: do not own harry potter.

The day that Vernon Dursley died was a muggy and hot day in the summer. It was in fact no different then any other day except to celebrate a co-workers promotion half the company went out to the pub. Vernon himself, wanted the same but, to keep up appearance he joined them when asked. Nursing the drink, and then swallowing it in one shot, he ordered another loudly. It always seemed like they did it to spite him and rub it in his face. Drinks were supposed to be free but after the first one he was cheerfully informed that after him that he had to pay for the rest of his drinks.He was on his third or fourth drink when according to witnesses that he just dropped his glass and fell to the floor as he was turning around to speak to them. 

The ambulance was called and people were crowded, softly muttering, As the man was carried into the ambulance Vernon’s co-workers and new boss looked at each other uneasily. It was a sobering to see even a hated co-worker being taken away in the ambulance. Scowling the new boss could only think about how even in getting sick Dursley was troublesome. It never occurred to him that he was the one who requested to invite the other man to one up the man who was clearly gunning for the job. If he the requirement was to assault someone then he would do so willingly.

At the Dursley household

Harry potter looked at the clock wondering when his Uncle would come in. He had heard the man shouting on the phone and so did Aunt Petunia. She ordered him to make all his favorites. She was busying over Dudley and helping with him with his homework. It was a normal affair with him asking for the answers and her trying to get him to understand the simple math formulas. He grinned as he washed the dishes. It was at least one thing he could do better then Dudley. He had long figured out it would take a personality shift and a miracle for him to be accepted into the family unit.

Dudley looked up from the work. It was hard and he wished silently that he was as smart as his cousin was. He offered to help but he had declined the aid. It was rather like forcing a tree trunk into a tube half the size. He scowled fiercely but looked up and tried to listen and understand patiently. His mom seemed to be more anxious for some strange reason. She was pacing and muttering to herself. Finally there was a knock on the door. He was confused and it showed on his face, as he knew there was no food to be delivered since Harry was cooking it tonight. She got up slowly pale and turned to answer it.

Harry’s keen hearing heard her speak to the police. He only heard her side at first but that changed. Her voice got louder with a tinge of desperation. He had just finished setting down the latest dish in the sink when she came in pale. In a shaking voice she ordered him to put the food in the fridge and helped him. Ordering him to Dudley’s second room she practically carried him when he wasn’t fast enough for her or dragged him forcefully by the arm. Dudley was at the door looking lost he felt watching his cousin was manhandled upstairs. She closed door behind them and softly said that he was allowed to play with any toys and eat the food if he got hungry. She moved out the door slamming it and left him to his thoughts.

Harry hesitantly did as ordered. It was midnight he turned in. He curled up on the couch in the living room. Uncle Vernon would be annoyed but he was a light sleeper so he would hear someone enter. It was nearly six in the morning when he heard the car come in. He got up hastily but paused. Uncle Vernon would usually slam the door and call out but there was silence and two doors slamming not three. Harry got up and sat while turning on the light. Aunt Petunia came in with Dudley. She was dragging him along as he walked stumbling. 

“Harry, can you please get out some of the food? Dudley hasn’t eaten since lunch and he didn’t want to eat at the hospital,” she said.

He moved to respond, “Of course, Aunt Petunia, should I get some for you, as well?” he asked as he lead the strangely quiet Dudley. 

“Oh, Harry... I’m not hungry. Please make sure he eats, and if you haven’t get a snack before bed. Sleep in the second room, okay?” she said her voice strained.

Harry looked at her with disbelieving eyes but complied. It wasn’t his place to question her and even if he was curious it wasn’t the time to ask what was wrong. He brought out some of the dinner and putting some on a saucer he practically spoon feed his older cousin. He thought of teasing the boy but he wasn’t his cousin. He lead the slightly more responsive boy up the stairs and into the washroom and watched over him to be sure that he didn’t faint. Quickly getting ready for bed himself he cleared the mess up and turned in. The bed was soft but questions plagued his mind about the day.

 

10 am, Dursley household

Harry got up and looked at the clock. It was the only thing not broken, and the right time, and it was blinking a red 10 am. He blinked. It was friday, a school day, and could hear Dudley in the other room brushing his teeth yelling to Aunt Petunia. She appeared at the door. There were bags under her eyes, she sounded tired, and stared at him strangely as he left the room. Dudley left the bathroom and turning to Harry Aunt Petunia spoke, “I’ve made some breakfast. I called the school. You boys have a few days off...” she said as she turned away following Dudley.  
He quickly got dressed and going down was surprised to see Dudley pick at his food. He sat down slowly as if she would order him away. There was three plates and Uncle Vernon seemed to be missing. He gingerly look a bite and swallowing it he looked uneasily between his aunt and cousin. He paused to consider his words. It must have shown on his face because Aunt Petunia spoke first.

“Harry, once you’re done, I’ll explain what is going on. Please don’t ask before then. Eat your breakfast okay?” she said.

Harry nodded and ate slowly. He wasn’t used to eating much but ate as much as he could. His eyes were drawn to Dudley. Dudley was picking at his food still but half done. Spearing the meat he brought it to his mouth and swallowed it making a face. Something was seriously wrong if, even the human vacuum, as he sometimes called his cousin in his mind wasn’t willing to eat. Finally Dudley stopped and Harry moved to pick up the plates. Petunia stopped him and he watched her gather them, clear them and put them in the sink.

“Dudley, why don’t you go to your room? I have to tell Harry the news, and I’m not sure if you want to be here when I do,” she said as Dudley nearly ran to his room.

“Aunt Petunia? Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked half pleadingly. 

“Vernon died yesterday. Heart attack at the pub. He was declared dead at arrival. They told me that his heart wasn’t the only thing wrong. He had some injury that they told me would have changed him irrevocably. A tumor or something, “ she paused there thinking, “He was a different man then the one I married. I thought it was married life that changed him but it might not have been. He was a good man despite having a bitter military-like father. He must have saw something in you that reminded him of himself.”

Harry was silent and deep in thought, “I’m sorry for your loss, Aunt Petunia, May I see if Dudley is doing okay?” he asked

“First of all, call me Petunia- or mum if you feel comfortable later on with it. Second of all, I would appreciate if you did that right now. Just not now but while...” she trailed off not knowing what to say next.

“At least he still has you. You need to strong for him. He needs you, right now, and for as long you can be around,” he said.

Her voice broke a little as she spoke again, “What about you,harry, do you need me to be strong for you too?”

Harry was quiet for several moment not knowing how to explain his feelings, “I’ll be fine. If I am not,well, we can lean on each other right, Petunia?” he said tasting the word on his mouth and finding it strange. 

“Thank you, harry. You’re a precious child. Yes, we can. We all need to support each other from now on,” she said absentmindedly.

“Smile, auntie, vernon would understand grief but probably want to see your smile especially now,” he said. 

“When did you get so wise, harry?” she asked amazed.

Harry snorted at that, “I just have spent a lot of time at night thinking about mom and dad. I think they’d want to see me smile at least once a day, and I think vernon would want that too,” she said. 

“Sometimes you’re so like Lily that it hurts. She always did better than me, like you do to dudley. she wasn’t like vernon... and me said- nor was your father. I’m so sorry...” she said in a broken voice, “You should check on Dudley now, I’ll do deal with the chores for now,” she said.


End file.
